


TommyxTubbo Oneshots

by Jadvig



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadvig/pseuds/Jadvig
Summary: Tommy x Tubbo oneshots!i do take requests
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 35
Kudos: 64





	TommyxTubbo Oneshots

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching, but you're too shy to say it  
Inside, we both know what's been going on  
We know the game, and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Ooh (Give you up)  
Ooh-ooh (Give you up)  
Ooh-ooh  
Never gonna give, never gonna give (Give you up)  
Ooh-ooh  
Never gonna give, never gonna give (Give you up)

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching, but you're too shy to say it  
Inside, we both know what's been going on  
We know the game, and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> :]


End file.
